Ice Cream Cake
by Hai Fei
Summary: Gara-gara Ice Cream Cake, Siwon di abaikan oleh kekasihnya tapi, gara-gara Ice Cream Cake pulalah Siwon mendapat "sesuatu" yang selama ini di inginkannya bahkan mungkin lebih - SiHae WonHae - BL / Yaoi / MxM - RnR pliss


**Tittle :** **Ice Cream Cake**

 **Author : Hai Fei**

 **Genre : Romance** **, Fluff *maybe***

 **Length :** **Oneshoot**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary :**

Gara-gara _Ice Cream Cake_ , Siwon di abaikan oleh kekasihnya tapi, gara-gara _Ice Cream Cake_ pulalah Siwon mendapat "sesuatu" yang selama ini di inginkannya bahkan mungkin lebih

 **Warning :**

 **Boy X Boy, Yaoi, MxM** **, BL**

 **Siwon x Dongh** **ae** **– SiHae WonHae pairing – Pedo!Won**

 **Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. OOC (?)**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read, Go Awa** **y.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon terdiam memandang kekasihnya yang dari tadi masih asyik menyantap _ice cream cake_ favoritnya sambil sesekali menyesap _cappuccino ice_ nya. _Namja_ tampan dengan tubuh tinggi atletis serta lesung pipit itu menghela napas panjang. Dirinya lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh kekasihnya karena makanan sialan itu. Tidakkah kekasihnya yang manis ini mengetahui wajah masamnya dari tadi? Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak. Sejak mereka memasuki _café_ kemudian duduk di meja pojok tepat di pinggir jendela seperti biasa lalu memesan menu favorit kekasihnya – _ice cream cake_ dan _cappucino ice_ – dia langsung diabaikan begitu saja. Bahkan kekasihnya yang manis ini sama sekali tidak menawarinya, paling tidak basa-basilah sedikit.

"Hae...". Siwon akhirnya mengalah dan mencoba memanggil kekasihnya yang dipanggil Hae – Donghae – namun yang dipanggil sepertinya tetap asyik dengan dunianya. "Hae, Donghae...". Siwon mencoba untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **30 detik**

Tak ada jawaban. Donghae masih asyik menyuapkan beberapa potong rotinya ke mulut.

 **1 menit**

Belum ada jawaban. Siwon memperhatikan Donghae yang menutup matanya, menikmati setiap rasa nikmat _ice cream cake_ yang manis bercampur dingin di lidahnya. Eumm.. _Yummy_.

 **3 menit**

Masih belum ada jawaban. Siwon berdecih, dia mulai jengah. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya dia diabaikan hanya gara-gara _ice cream cake_ dan Siwon tidak dapat menghitung ataupun mengingatnya – tidak mau lebih tepatnya.

 **10 menit**

Sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Siwon menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, masih dengan pandangan tidak sukanya pada Donghae. Ini sudah masuk ke menit 10 sejak dirinya memanggil Donghae dan _namja_ manis di hadapannya itu sama sekali tak meresponnya.

"LEE DONGHAE!"

 **TRINGGG**

Suara benturan antara sendok dan piring pun terdengar setelah panggilan tegas dari seorang Choi Siwon kepada kekasih manisnya bernama Lee Donghae. Siwon memang melihat jelas bagaimana Donghae berjengit kaget hingga tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya tadi. Namun untuk sekarang, dia tidak ingin peduli.

" _N-nde, Hyung_ , ada apa?", tanya Donghae dengan polosnya pada Siwon. Jika saja seandainya perempatan di jalan bisa pindah, maka pasti itu akan pindah di jidatnya sekarang juga.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, Donghae- _ya_ ", jawab Siwon sekenanya.

"Eh, benarkah? Kapan _Hyung_ memanggilku? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya, _Hyung_?"

Siwon menghela napas. Dia menepuk jidatnya menyadari kepolosan Donghae yang lebih mirip jika dibilang bodoh. Masih dengan bersedekap, Siwon meniliti tiap inci dari wajah Donghae yang membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam pesona itu. Mulai dari rambut hitam halusnya yang teracak lembut, mata bulat _caramel_ nya yang selalu memancarkan tatapan teduh dan kepolosan yang saat ini sedang menatapnya bingung bahkan sesekali berkedip, hidung mancungnya, dan terakhir adalah bibir tipisnya yang selama ini selalu menggoda imannya.

 **Glekkk**

Siwon sedikit meneguk ludahnya. Sungguh hanya memandang bibir mungil dan tipis itu sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar. Jujur, sebenarnya Siwon ingin sekali menciumnya. Dia ingin sekali mencicipi bibir mungil itu. Apakah selembut dan semanis yang selama ini dibayangkannya? Beruntung Donghae tidak pernah menyadarinya. Terkadang dia bersyukur dengan kepolosan kekasihnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sejak dirinya resmi berpacaran dengan Donghae 3 tahun yang lalu, dirinya sama sekali belum pernah merasakan berciuman dengan Donghae dan hal itulah yang terkadang selalu membuatnya diejek oleh kawan dan bawahannya. Dia, Choi Siwon, seorang Presdir dari perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan Asia berusia 35 tahun belum pernah berciuman dengan kekasihnya! Catat fakta itu! Apakah ini resiko berpacaran dengan seorang pelajar tingkat tiga SMA yang bahkan usianya belum genap 18 tahun? Ah tidak, keponakannya yang bernama Choi Minho yang seumuran dengan kekasihnya saja sudah mengerti dan tahu hal yang "seperti itu" dan beberapa kali Siwon pernah memergokinya sedang menonton film yadong sambil – yah seperti itu.

Siwon menatap sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa pasang mata yang memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan genit dan mesum apalagi saat pandangan mereka jatuh di bibir tipis itu. Siwon memelototi mereka satu per satu, mengatakan "Jangan pandangi dia sembarangan, dia milikku" lewat pandangan mata yang membuat mereka ciut seketika.

Siwon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. Senyuman lembut terulas di bibirnya saat melihat noda _ice cream cake_ di sudut bibir Donghae. Siwon mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari balik jasnya dan mulai membersihkan noda di sudut bibir Donghae dengan cekatan.

"Kenapa kau selalu belepotan saat makan ini, _hm_?", tanya Siwon dengan suara lembutnya. Dia sudah selesai membersihkan noda di sudut bibir Donghae.

"Huh?". Yang di tanya hanya mengeluarkan suara lenguhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan menadapati tingkah lucu kekasihnya.

"Jangan begitu, _chagiya_ … kau mau membuat semua serigala lapar disini berbalik menyerangmu, _hm_?". Siwon bertanya dengan nada seduktif di telinga Donghae. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga dapat dilihatnya wajah manis kekasihnya itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Dan tak lupa dengan senyum manis andalannya yang membuat siapa saja terpesona.

Alis Donghae bertaut mendengar ucapan Siwon. Iris _caramel_ nya memandang Siwon, mencoba untuk meminta penjelasan. "Memang disini ada serigala, ya, _Hyung_? Dimana?"

 **Jduakkkk**

"Eh, eh, _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa?"

Seketika kepala Siwon terhantuk meja di hadapannya dengan sangat tidak elit mendengar penuturan polos yang lebih mirip jika dibilang bodoh dari Donghae. Kenapa kekasihnya ini sulit sekali untuk digoda?

" _Gwaenchana_! Sudahlah, dan lupakan soal tadi!". Siwon segera bangkit dari duduknya yang membuahkan tatapan bingung dari Donghae. "Kita pulang!", lanjutnya tegas menjawab tatapan Donghae.

Dan Donghae, _namja_ manis itu segera bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengambil tas gendongnya yang hampir ketinggalan dan berlari mengejar Siwon. "Tapi, _Hyung, ice cream cake_ ku belum habis!".

Siwon berbalik dan mendapati Donghae yang menatapnya dengan mulut manyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Dia menangkup pipi Donghae, megelusnya perlahan dan memandangnya lembut setelah sebelumnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia harus mengeluarkan _deathglare_ nya pada mereka yang berani memandang nafsu Donghae karena tingkah kekanakan dan menggemaskannya itu.

"Hae _baby_ , kita beli _ice cream cake_ mu lagi dan nikmati di rumahmu, oke?!", ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Jinjja_? _Hyung_ janji?", tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar dan senyum manis yang membuat gigi gingsulnya nampak. Selanjutnya, dia dapat melihat Siwon yang mengangguk. " _Gomawo, Hyung, saranghae_!", lanjutnya memeluk lengan kekar Siwon yang mengacak rambutnya.

Mobil _Porsche Boxster_ berwarna hitam metalik milik Siwon berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah Donghae. Beberapa _maid_ tampak menyambut kedatangan mereka. Pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan Tuan Muda mereka yang masih berbalutkan seragam sekolah berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menentang bingkisan berisi _ice cream cake_ kesukaannya setelah sebelumnya memberi ucapan salam pada para _maid_ nya dengan tergesa dan terkesan sedikit kurang sopan.

Siwon berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya. _Namja_ tampan dengan segala kesempurnaannya itu menghampiri Tn. Jang yang merupakan kepala _maid_ di rumah Donghae. Dia tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipitnya dan memberi hormat pada Tn. Jang.

"Apa Tuan Muda Donghae merepotkan Anda hari ini, Tn. Choi?". Tn. Jang bertanya dengan segala kesopanannya yang membuat Siwon terkekeh.

"Anda terlalu formal, _Ahjusi_! Berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak memanggilku seformal itu?", jawab Siwon dengan senyumnya.

Tn. Jang ganti terkekeh mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Baiklah, apa Tuan Muda Donghae merepotkanmu hari ini, Siwon- _ah_?"

"Tanpa menjawab pun aku rasa _Ahjusi_ tahu jawabannya", jawab Siwon yang membuat Tn. Jang kembali terkekeh untuk yang kedua kalinya. " _Ahjusi_ , boleh aku menghampiri Donghae di kamarnya?", tanyanya kemudian. Biar dia sering keluar masuk kamar Donghae setiap ke rumahnya, tapi dia tetap harus meminta izin bukan?

"Kenapa juga aku harus melarang seorang kekasih yang ingin masuk ke dalam kamar kekasihnya?", jawab Tn. Jang sedikit menggoda Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi godaan Tn. Jang padanya. Dia segera berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Donghae setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tn. Jang tentunya. Dia membuka pintu kamar Donghae dan menguncinya dari dalam, mengambil kuncinya untuk dia simpan di balik jasnya tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae yang ternyata baru saja mengeluarkan _ice cream cake_ nya.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak bawa piring dan sendok saat kemari?", tanya Donghae saat mendapati Siwon sudah ada di kamarnya. Siwon hanya terdiam dan duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarnya. "Dan lagi, kenapa _Hyung_ langsung masuk saja? Untung aku sudah memakai bajuku!", lanjutnya dengan _pout_ an imut di bibirnya. Dia memang sudah tidak memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi melainkan kaos kedodoran dengan celana pendeknya.

" _Hyung_ rasa piring dan sendok tidak perlu, Hae! Bukankah kardusnya bisa kau jadikan untuk piring? Untuk sendoknya, bukankah mereka sudah memberikannya sendok?", jawab Siwon. "Dan soal _Hyung_ masuk ke kamarmu tanpa mengetuk pintu, _Hyung_ rasa _Hyung_ sudah sering melakukannya!", lanjutnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Ya sudah, terserah _Hyung_ saja!", ucapnya kemudian.

Pandangan Donghae kini beralih pada _ice cream cake_ di depannya. Dia mulai menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sedang Siwon, _namja_ tampan itu kini mulai jengah, sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan di abaikan oleh Donghae.

 **10 minutes later**

"Hae, kau tidak ingin menawari _Hyung_?", tanya Siwon menatap Donghae tajam setelah diabaikan begitu saja.

"Eh? Sejak kapan _Hyung_ suka _ice cream cake_? Bukannya _Hyung_ bilang _Hyung_ tidak suka makan makanan yang manis? Padahal, segala sesuatu yang manis itu akan membawa kebahagian!". Donghae berucap polos sambil meletakkan sendoknya di dagu. Mata bulat coklatnya tampak menerawang ke atas, mengeluarkan argumennya tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Siwon padanya.

"Jadi benar, ya, kau tidak mau membagi _ice cream cake_ mu pada _Hyung_?", tanya Siwon mendekat ke arah Donghae. Matanya lurus menatap Donghae dengan _intens_. Dia duduk di ranjang Donghae, sengaja menghimpit _namja_ manis itu sebenarnya.

"Ah, siapa bilang? Aku akan mengambil sendok dulu kalau begitu!"

Donghae segera bangkit dari duduknya, bermaksud untuk mengambil sendok di dapur namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan kekar Siwon menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Itu tidak perlu, Hae", ucap Siwon membawanya untuk kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Eh?". Donghae menatap Siwon bingung, bermaksud meminta penjelasan dari sana. Namun yang di dapatinya hanya senyuman manis dari kekasihnya – ah bukan, sebenarnya itu lebih tepat jika dibilang seringaian yang tidak disadarinya.

Siwon menangkup pipi Donghae dan mengelusnya pelan, membuat _namja_ manis itu menutup matanya, menikmati betapa lembutnya sentuhan Siwon padanya. Dia membuka matanya, dapat dilihatnya Siwon memotong _ice cream cake_ dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Donghae terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi Siwon yang menimbulkan tanda tanya untuknya, hingga tidak disadarinya Siwon yang menarik wajahnya dan langsung melumat bibirnya kasar. Donghae membelalakkan matanya, dia mencoba mendorong tubuh Siwon tapi nyatanya gagal. Siwon semakin dalam menciumnya.

" _Ahh_ ". Donghae memekik saat Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta akses yang lebih dalam lagi membuatnya langsung membuka mulutnya. Tindakan salah yang tidak disadarinya. Dan kini dapat dirasakannya lidah Siwon yang menelusup ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen deretan giginya yang menghasilkan lenguhan tertahan darinya sebelum akhirnya lidah Siwon meletakkan sesuatu di atas lidahnya. Itu _ice cream cake_.

Siwon menyeringai dalam kulumannya mendengar lenguhan Donghae yang terdengar seksi di telinganya. _It's a beutiful voice, baby_. Tangan kanan Siwon kini berpindah ke punggung Donghae sedang tangan kirinya tampak memegang lengan Donghae, bermaksud untuk menopang tubuh Donghae yang dirasanya sudah melemas saat kedua tangan itu terkulai sebelum akhirnya memagut bibir Donghae secara bergantian, mencoba menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Donghae yang bercampur dengan _ice cream cake_ itu. Siwon memang kejam tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya dan memberi kesempatan Donghae untuk mengunyah _ice cream cake_ nya. Katakan pula dia egois karena ingin menikmati rasa _ice cream cake_ dari lumatan Donghae untuk lalu dihisapnya secara perlahan.

" _Eunghhhhh..._ ". Lenguhan Donghae lagi-lagi terdengar saat Siwon kembali menggigit dan menghisap bibirnya perlahan. Namja _manis_ itu hanya mampu menutup matanya sejak Siwon memperdalam ciumannya. Dirinya benar-benar tampak pasrah akan permainan Siwon yang memabukkan itu. Dia pasif soal ini. Bahkan ketika Siwon membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya pun, dia hanya menurut. Donghae telah kalah dari permainan Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan pagutan bibirnya setelah cukup lama. Dipandanginya wajah manis Donghae yang tampak memerah dengan mata tertutup dan mulut terbuka. Dadanya terlihat naik turun, menandakan napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. _It's so sexy_. Dan Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Donghae membuka matanya perlahan, memandangnya dengan mata sayunya itu.

" _Hosh hosh hosh..._ _H-hyung_ , ta-tadi ituhh apa?", tanya Donghae dengan napasnya yang masih tersengal.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya. "Cara lain menikmati _ice cream cake_ sekaligus menyuapimu!"

Donghae memukul dada Siwon. Cukup untuk membuat _namja_ tampan itu meringis. "Itu namanya curang! _Hyung_ juga mencuri ciumanku tanpa persetujuan dulu dariku!", ucapnya sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya imut dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tampak menikmatinya tadi, _Baby_?", jawab Siwon yang langsung membuat Donghae memalingkan mukanya yang sudah nampak seperti kepiting rebus. "Hae, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?", lanjutnya sambil meraih dagu Donghae ke arahnya.

"Apa, Hyung?"

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai _ice cream cake_ padahal masih banyak makanan manis di dunia ini? Dan kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan _Hyung_ saat makan _ice cream cake_?"

"Tapi jika aku jawab nanti, _Hyung_ janji jangan tertawa, ya?", tanya Donghae penuh harap.

Siwon mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Donghae. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Baiklah, _Hyung_ janji!", jawabnya sambil mengacak rambut Donghae.

Donghae terdiam. Wajahnya tampa menunduk dan memainkan jarinya gugup. "I-itu.. Sebenarnya... Aku menyukai _ice cream cake_ karena _ice cream cake_ selalu mengiatkanku pada _Hyung_. Pada saat hari pertama bertemu _Hyung_ , saat itu aku tersesat, _Hyung_ bermaksud mengantarku ke rumah tapi ternyata di tengah jalan aku lapar dan _Hyung_ membelikanku ice cream cake. _Hyung_ begitu baik. Jadi saat itu aku menyukai _ice cream cake_ karena _ice cream cake_ sangat manis seperti sifat _Hyung_ dan..."

"Dan...". Siwon ikut menirukan kalimat Donghae. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae membuat _namja_ manis itu semakin menunduk dan memainkan jarinya gugup.

"Dan kata temanku rasanya berciuman dengan kekasihmu itu manis seperti rasa _ice cream cake_ makanya aku suka menikmati _ice cream cake_ karena aku belum pernah tahu rasanya berciuman itu seperti apa! Dan gara-gara itu temanku sering mengejekku dan menggodaku!"

" _M-mwo? Huh_? Bwahahahahahaha".

Seketika tawa Siwon menggelegar mendengar jawaban dari Donghae membuat _namja_ manis itu merengut dan langsung menatapnya tajam namun justru tampak menggemaskan.

"Ja-jadi karena hal itu kau selalu mengabaikan _Hyung_ saat makan _ice cream cake_ , Donghae- _ya_?"

" _Yakkkk_ ". Donghae memukul kepala Siwon dengan boneka nemonya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. "Bukankah tadi _Hyung_ sudah janji tidak akan tertawa?"

"Hahahahaha, iya, iya, baiklah! _Hyung_ tidak akan tertawa!". Siwon menghentikan tawanya dan mendapati Donghae yang masih merengut. Dia memandang Donghae sekilas, menarik dagunya kemudian mencium bibirnya cepat. Hanya untuk menyalurkan betapa dia sangat mencintai _namja_ manis dihadapannya ini. "Kau lebih manis dari apapun di dunia ini, Hae", ungkapnya kemudian.

Donghae tersenyum dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana membuat Siwon terkekeh.

"Tapi Hae, _ice cream cake_ nya belum habis dan _Hyung_ rasa masih ada beberapa suapan lagi", ucap Siwon seduktif yang langsung membuat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon.

" _M-mwo_? Ta-tapi _Hyung_ EUMMM..."

Terlambat. Ucapan Donghae terpotong karena Siwon yang langsung melumat bibirnya setelah menyuapkan _ice cream cake_ ke dalam mulutnya. Dan sepertinya kali ini Siwon akan melakukannya dengan sedikit berani. Lihat saja tangan nakalnya yang menelusup ke belakang kaos Donghae dan meraba punggungnya. Ahhh beruntungnya dia karena Donghae memakai kaos kedodoran darinya.

Puas dengan punggung Donghae, tangan Siwon kini beralih ke depan. Meraba perut rata Donghae namun masih dengan menelusup. Dengan perlahan dia membaringkan tubuh _namja_ manis itu di ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautannya. Donghae sudah sepenuhnya pasrah. Dia hanya dapat menutup matanya dan menikmati perlakuan Siwon padanya. Pada Siwon yang telah mendominasinya.

Siwon menindih tubuh mungil Donghae – yah sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang mungil juga tapi untuk badan Siwon yang terlalu kekar itu mungil – dan semakin dalam menciumnya. Tangan kirinya yang menelusup ke dalam kaos Donghae kini ia gunakan untuk memelintir tonjolan di dada Donghae sedang tangan kirinya membimbing tangan Donghae ke atas. Dan Siwon akan melakukannya secara bertahap. Bukankah _ice cream cake_ nya belum habis? Masih ada beberapa suapan lagi bukan?

 _"Anda mau kemana Presdir Choi?", tanya seorang_ namja _kurus bertubuh tegap saat melihat Presdir di tempat bekerja itu keluar dari ruangannya._

 _Sang Presdir yang nyatanya adalah_ namja _tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Cih, kau terlalu formal, Eunhyuk-_ ah _!"_

 _"Ahahahaha baiklah, baik"._ Namja _kurus dengan tubuh tegap itu – Eunhyuk – tertawa keras. "Jadi, kau akan kemana, Siwon-_ ah _?", tanyanya kemudian._

 _"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya bukan sedikit menggunakan wewenangku sebagai seorang Presdir untuk menjemput kekasihku di sekolah?", tanya Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum._

 _"Lalu kau akan pergi dengan Donghae ke_ café _biasa dan kalah dengan sepotong ice cream cake? Kekasihmu itu memang unik dan manis tapi sayang kepolosannya lebih mirip jika dibilang bodoh!", tawa Eunhyuk yang membuat Siwon geram. Jika saja bawahannya ini bukan sahabat karibnya sudah dia pecat dan dia tendang ke antah berantah sana. "Ayolah, Siwon-_ ah _, cobalah untuk sedikit bermain dengan kesukaan Donghae yang membuatmu selalu diacuhkan itu dan dapatkan ciuman darinya!"_

 _"Maksudmu, Eunhyuk-ah?", tanya Siwon mencoba meminta penjelasan dari sahabatnya._

 _Eunhyuk menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Siwon._ Namja _kurus dengan_ gummy smile _itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Siwon yang membuatnya ikut menyeringai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Eunhyuk : *cengo*

Siwon : *senyum2 sendiri*

Donghae : *blushing*

Fei : *nyengir* ehehehe gimana? Bagus kagak ff nya? Hayooo.. siapa yang ngarep banget kalo ini jadi Nc? Maap yah Fei masih terlalu polos *aegyo*

Eunhyuk : *tiba2 jambak rambut* kurang ajar, kurang ajar, kurang ajar elu yeee... elu kasih adegan kayak gini sama Siwon sementara gue bapak elu, yang ngurusin elu, yang nafkahin elu kagak dikasih peran kayak gini?

Fei : *ngelus pala* kan masih ada Growing Pains? *innocent face*

Eunhyuk : gue kagak terima, pokoknya elu mesti ganti peran ini ke gue *bawa golok*

Fei : kagak mau.. ooogah wekkkk :P *kabur*

Siwon : *garuk2 pala* Fei, kenapa, Hae? Anak kita kenapa?

Donghae : *geleng2* nggak tau

Fei : *tiba2 nongol* oke semua, sampe jumpa di ff Fei yang lain yah.. pokoknya dengan cast utama mami Fei yang imut.. jangan lupa review, oke?! ^_

Eunhyuk : anak kurang ajar sini elu! *lari bawa golok*

Fei : Ooh oo... *kabur*


End file.
